Pleasures
by Nariko7star
Summary: Harry is an amazing boyfriend and gives his girlfriend Hermione everything she could ask for. But she feels guilty that she can't seem to give him the one thing she wants to give him the most: Pleasure. This is a Harry Potter AU featuring Harry and Hermione. This is a rather long One-shot. Please be advised that this is for Mature readers only due to sexual content.


**HERMIONE'S POV:**

I hear a soft chuckle and frown at my boyfriend. I squirm against him as I try to remove myself from straddling his hips.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask in frustration. "Don't you want me to dominate you for once?"

"I do, love." He smiles and firmly grips my hips to keep me in place above him. "It's just…you're not very good at it."

I lick my lips and nod my head, fighting back the tears. I know he's right and I appreciate his honesty even though it hurts. I'm angry at myself for not being able to please him like he does me.

I fight against his hold, trying to get off of him and trying to hide my humiliated face. I am definitely not in the mood anymore. I just want to crawl into the nearest hole and bury myself in it.

Being the girlfriend of Harry Potter isn't easy in the first place. I may be considered the greatest witch of our age but even that pales in comparison to the "Chosen One" that defeated Voldemort.

It was three years after we graduated from Hogwarts that Ron and I broke up. Two months later Harry and Ginny also broke up. Things were…awkward between all of us except for Harry and I.

We grew closer and then…things just seemed to naturally progress to more. I've fallen in love with my best friend and I want to always make him happy. But old insecurities die hard.

Harry grips my hips tighter and sits up. He wraps one arm tightly around my waist and grasps my chin with his other hand to try and turn my face towards him.

"Hey…" He softly murmurs. "Love, look at me. Please?"

I shake my head and continue to fight his hold. He sighs deeply and plants a kiss on the top of my head.

"Please…"

Rapidly blinking back the tears, I finally turn to look at him with what I hope is a composed face.

"I'm sorry." I mumble and he looks at me in confusion.

"What? Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry that I can't please you in bed like you do me."

He sighs again and shakes his head as his thumb reaches up to wipe a stray tear from my cheek.

"Hermione you do please me in so many ways. I love it when you writhe beneath me when I'm thrusting into you. I love how you moan and purr at my touch. I love how your nails scratch my back when you are close to your release. I love how you scream my name when you orgasm. It's okay that you aren't good at dominating or being on top. It doesn't bother me. You just think too much about these things. You need to just trust your body and let it come naturally. I love you so much, okay?"

"I love you too." I whisper.

I pull myself away from him and he reluctantly lets me go. Slipping into the bathroom I quietly close the door and lean my back against it.

I still feel so disappointed in myself. I can't help it. I want to do something special for him. He does so much for me. I feel like he puts way more into our relationship than I can. He's just naturally good at everything domestic. Spells only go so far in our house. Since we both grew up in the muggle world, we find ourselves balancing our lives between both worlds. So even though we both work for the Ministry, our lives at home are as simple as possible.

He's the one that cooks. He's the one that cleans, though I do my part. He's the one that does most of the work in bed.

_But at least I can do the laundry! _I half-heartedly remind myself.

After splashing water on my face and brushing my teeth, I finally walk back into our bedroom keeping my eyes focused on massaging lotion into my hands. I can feel his gaze on me as I walk towards my side of the bed.

I crawl under the sheets onto my stomach with my head facing away from him. I just want to sleep.

I feel him shift to turn the light off before his head lands on my shoulder. He wraps his arm around my waist and drapes his leg over mine.

"Love?" he whispers against my bare shoulder and places a kiss there.

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I turn my head to look at him and he looks sadly into my eyes.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, Harry. I'm happy you are honest with me. I just feel so useless at home sometimes."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to do something for you. I feel like you are always doing so much for me and I'm not returning an equal share."

"I don't see it like that." He murmurs and brushes the hair out of my eyes. "You do so much for me and you don't even see it. You help me to see all sides of things before I make a decision. You bring up points I would have never thought of. You calm me down when I feel overwhelmed or frustrated. You point out when I'm being an ass."

He chuckles softly and looks deep into my eyes. I can easily get lost in those warm depths.

"You encourage me to be myself no matter what and you make me want to continue to grow. You support me in every decision I make even if you don't agree with it. You make me want to be a better man for myself and for you."

I stare at him in awe. Surely I can't take credit for most of that. But the fact that he feels that way about me makes me happy. And it only makes the need to do something special for him that much greater.

"Besides, our relationship is a partnership. Not about who does more. We love each other and I know we would never take each other for granted. Okay?"

I nod and bury my head against his chest as he hugs me tightly against him. This is my favorite place in the world to be.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione."

**(^_^)**

"I need your help." I say as I plop down in a seat across from my friend Primrose. She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at me and smirks.

I rarely ask for help but some things just can't be learned from books, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Oh really? Have you forgotten how disastrous things went the last time you asked me for help? You swore you would never ask me again."

"You nearly got us killed!" I hiss and she rolls her eyes at me.

"You're exaggerating. That grumpy old wizard wouldn't have killed us. And you have to admit it was pretty funny how angry he was, all red-faced while swinging his wand like a madman."

I gape at my friend and wonder yet again why I'm asking her of all people.

"Maybe I should ask Luna." I grumble into my tea and Prim's eyes go wide.

"What?! You can't do that! You've already come to me! You have to let me help you!"

Primrose is the type of person who loves to be involved in everything no matter how trivial. It's because of this trait that she has so many connections with anything and everything you can imagine.

"Fine. But you have to promise that I won't be put into any compromising or life threatening situations."

"I swear on my grandma's portrait."

Satisfied since I know how important that picture is to her, I lean forward across the table so I can lower my voice.

"I want to learn how to please Harry in bed. I always feel like such a failure at it. Can you help me?"

She looks at me in surprise but nods her head. "Sure! I know someone that can help you."

"Help how?" I ask suspiciously.

"Don't worry. She's amazing and she's taught me so much. You'll be in good hands and she won't make you do anything weird. You'll have your boyfriend begging for you by the time she's done. You'll be in good hands."

**(^_^)**

"Hermione?" I hear Harry shout as he enters our apartment.

For the past two months, I've spent my free time with a witch that specializes in the art of sex and she's a genius. For once, Prim got it right.

Now it's time to put all I've learned to use.

The past couple of months have been frustrating for Harry. I have been so busy with work and with my sex teacher, that I haven't been home with him much. He's been trying hard to spend time with me and I feel really bad about it. I know he's starting to get suspicious that something more is going on with me but tonight I will show him exactly what I've been up to.

He enters the bedroom and pauses to take in the music and candles. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hermione? What is all of this?" He asks as he leans into my touch.

"It's for us. I've missed you." I purr into his ear as my hands reach for the buttons on his shirt. He sighs deeply and slowly turns around in my arms.

"Baby, I've missed you too. But I've had a long day and I'm really not…" His voice trails off and his eyes widen when he finally sees what I'm wearing. After seeing the look on his face, I know I made the right choice with the black and red lace underwear set. The corset accentuates my body as well as making my breasts look amazing.

I smirk at him and bite my lower lip seductively as he struggles to speak.

"You're really not what, Harry?" I ask and slowly begin to remove his cloak.

"I'm…really not…ummm..." He gulps. I pout and give his chest a light push so that he sits on the bed.

"I've had a frustrating day and need to let off some steam." I whisper seductively into his ear as I straddle his lap. I nip his ear and he groans softly. "You don't need to do anything, babe. Just relax and let me do all the work. Let me make you feel good."

I trail kisses down his throat and feel Harry's sharp intake of breath. But before I know it, I'm suddenly pushed off him and onto the bed as he hastily stands up.

"Fuck, sweetheart. You have no idea how sexy and amazing you look tonight. But I am seriously just too tired. I'm so sorry. Can we do this some other night?"

I never expected rejection. It hurts. I understand what he's saying. But he won't even let me have the chance to help him relax and feel good. I see the remorse and fatigue in his eyes when I glance up at him and slowly nod my head.

"Sure. Of course." I say dully and stand up to blow out the candles. I can feel him watching me as I move about the room before I hear him enter the bathroom and softly close the door. Tears burn my eyes as I blow out the last candle. I should have planned better. Of course he would be tired today. And why would he trust me to pleasure him tonight when I've failed so miserably in the past?

Grabbing a pair of pajamas I exit our room and go into the guest bathroom to change out of this ridiculous outfit. I wash my face clean of all the make-up and pull my hair into a high ponytail.

When I exit the bathroom, I can see Harry through the open door in our room sitting on the bed and flipping through a book waiting for me. But I don't want to go to bed yet. Since I'm not tired, I decide to not disturb him so he can sleep and make my way into the den. I might as well get some work done before I sleep. I pull out my quill and some parchment to finish a report for my boss.

"Hey." Harry softly calls from the doorway. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"In a little bit. I'm just going to go finish this for my boss first. You go ahead." I murmur as I glance at him. He hesitates for a moment before turning and walking away. I know he wants me to go with him but I'm wide awake and frustrated.

After an hour, I finally finish my work and pull out a book on advanced cooking spells. I keep hoping that somehow I will get better at them. It's ironic that the only spells I cannot do well are for cooking.

After a while, I finally feel tired. I glance up at the clock and sigh.

_1:26am…_

Harry has been asleep for almost 4 hours. I'm glad because I know he needs the rest.

I feel a bit guilty now that I think about it. I should have considered his schedule before planning tonight.

I wave my wand to extinguish all the lights and make my way into the bedroom. Sliding into bed as quietly as I can, I make myself comfortable against the pillows and close my eyes. Harry shifts on his side of the bed and I try to keep still.

His warm breath hits my skin as his nose nuzzles into my neck. His arm slides around me, caressing my side.

"I missed you." He tiredly sighs. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**(^_^)**

After two more attempts to "seduce" my boyfriend, I finally concede defeat.

The second time was early in the morning a few days later. I was getting "ready" in the bathroom because I knew Harry had no work till late in the afternoon. Before I could go looking for him, I heard voices in the living room and realized some of our friends had come over. Fail #2.

The third time I had worn sexy lingerie under my work clothes. I knew that Harry was supposed to be home when I got off. When I got to our apartment, I started making out with him but before we could get very far, he received an owl reminding him of a Quidditch match he and his friends from Hogwarts had arranged.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." He'd said before he left. "I'll make it up to you, love. I promise."

He left me standing in our kitchen in my bra and skirt. Fail #3.

It's been over a week since my last attempt and I've been distant with Harry. He's asked me several times what's wrong and if I'm feeling okay but what do I tell him? I feel depressed and very unsexy. I don't know what to do.

My sex teacher sent me an owl wanting to know why I missed this week's appointment. I just see no point in going anymore. It won't work if he isn't willing to even give it a try. Maybe I'm giving up too easily. But there is only so much my bruised ego can handle.

"So?" Primrose asks me when I meet her for lunch.

"So, what?" I ask sullenly.

"How did it go with Harry? Did he enjoy your surprise?"

"He rejected me."

"…What?"

"He was too tired so he said no. I tried again a few days later and before I could even ask him, he had friends over to hang out. The day after that, I came home and I thought we were finally getting somewhere when he received an owl. Harry left me in the kitchen and in my underwear to meet up with Seamus."

"…You don't think he's cheating on you do you?"

"What?! NO! Harry wouldn't do that to me."

"Honey…No guy refuses sex unless he has another girl or he's gay. It just doesn't happen."

"He's not cheating on me. He just works too much. But maybe I don't turn him on anymore."

"I highly doubt that." Prim scoffs. "You may have to tie that boy up and just have your way with him whether he likes it or not."

"That's considered rape, Prim. I can't do that."

"I just hate seeing you so upset, Hermione."

I just nod at her and stare into my tea cup.

**(^_^)**

"Babe, is that you?" I hear Harry call out when I walk into our apartment.

"Yep." I sigh and tiredly take off my shoes at the door. He leans against the entryway watching me.

"There's a message that just came for you from your sex teacher? She wants to know why you missed your appointment again and if you need more potions? Honey, what is going on?"

I groan and rub my temples. I really don't need this right now. I've had a bad day and all I want to do is clean myself up and go to sleep.

"It's nothing."

"Does this have anything to do with the other night?"

"It's no big deal. I was just trying to learn a few things. It didn't work. So, I decided there was no point in going anymore."

"Are you not happy? Is that why you feel you needed to do this? What happened to us telling each other everything? We could have talked about what you aren't happy with."

"Harry…" I groan and brush past him into the living room. "I'm too tired to talk about this right now. I went to her because I wanted to improve myself for us. It's not that I'm unhappy with anything you do. I'm unhappy with myself. It doesn't matter anymore anyways. It didn't work."

"What about the potions?"

"She made me a potion for depression the last time I saw her. It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Hermione, you being depressed is a serious thing to me! I wish you had said something. I love you and I want you to be happy. I didn't know that this upset you so much."He wraps his arms around my shoulders in a tight hug. I hug him back briefly before pulling away from him.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just hoping to surprise you one night. I just need to get over it. There are more important things to worry about, right?" I gave him a half-hearted smile as he looks worriedly down at me. "I'm going to go clean up."

I walk past him, avoiding his gaze. I feel so embarrassed that he found out. I should have never agreed to see that "teacher". It was nothing but a waste of time and left me feeling like an even bigger failure with Harry.

Stepping underneath the hot spray of the shower, I sigh in pleasure as it massages my tired body. The shower door opens and I look over my shoulder in surprise as Harry joins me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I lean against his chest.

He starts to trail soft kisses along my shoulder but I pull away from him.

"Please don't do that." He murmurs and I look sadly up at him. I love him so much. I don't want to hurt him. But why can't he understand how important this was to me? I just wanted to show give him something for all the things he does for me.

I step towards him, sliding my arms around his waist and place kisses on his chest. I nibble on the skin above his heart and hear his sharp intake of breath.

Harry's hand slides into my hair and he moans softly as my mouth plays with his nipple. I suck languidly on it, loving the sound of his groans.

Reaching down with my left hand, I massage his balls and he gasps against the top of my head. His cock is already erect but I ignore it for the moment. I want to tease him as much as he does me.

"Love, you are the only one that matters to me. You are the only one that I want." He gasps as I slowly kiss, nibble, and lick my way down his chest. "I love you. I want you to be happy."

I slide down his body, exploring his hips and thighs with my mouth. His breathing is ragged and his eyes are hooded as he watches me.

My right hand finally wraps around his cock and I softly lick the tip. Harry groans and pulls me up from the shower floor to crash his lips against mine.

I stroke his cock with my hand as he deepens the kiss.

"Fuck! You are driving me crazy." He growls against my lips and I can't help but smile.

Before I can kiss him again, I hear a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Harry! Are you almost ready to go? We need to be there in 45 minutes!" I hear Seamus say and I stare at the door in disbelief.

_I am seriously one of the most unlucky people there is. That has to be it. Why does this keep happening to me?_

I let go of Harry and lean back against the wall of the shower, closing my eyes. I can feel him watching me but I don't want him to see my frustration.

"Give me a minute!" Harry shouts and I feel the hands on my hips tighten. I open my eyes and see him looking regretfully at me. I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"You need to get going." I say and give him a small shove.

"I don't want to." He frowns.

"You need to. I'm really tired anyways. It's been a long day. I'm just going to go to bed."

"But-"

"Go!" I laugh in exasperation and push him again.

He reluctantly leaves and after I finish showering, I gratefully climb into bed. There's no point in crying anymore. I guess I'm just not meant to take control in our sex life. But at least this horrible day is finally over.

**(^_^)**

The next couple of weeks go by quickly and I hardly see Harry at all. It makes me really sad but we are both so busy with work that I understand. I just miss him so much.

It's Friday and I'm finally home after a long day. I'm so happy it's the weekend and I don't have anything planned except to sleep in, read, and relax.

When I enter our flat, it's dark which doesn't surprise me. But for some reason I hear music and it sounds like it's coming from the bedroom. I slowly open the bedroom door and gape at the site before me.

The room is lit with candles and on our bed is a very naked Harry. He smirks at me and I can't help but stare. He's handcuffed himself to the headboard.

"What are you doing?" I finally manage to whisper.

"I'm waiting for you to do whatever you want to me. Tonight I am in your hands, Hermione."

He bites down on his bottom lip and his eyes grow dark as he stares at me. I watch in fascination as he starts to grow hard right in front of my eyes.

_Fuck! _

I feel myself grow wet. Harry being submissive is fucking hot!

I slowly walk towards the bed, swaying my hips. He watches every movement as I undress myself.

He licks his lips and shifts on the bed as I discard my skirt on the floor. I turn my back to him and bend over to give him a better view of my ass. I hear him groan once he sees the underwear I am wearing. The lacy black thong doesn't leave much to the imagination. I have no idea why I chose to wear it and the matching bra to work this morning but now I'm really glad that I did.

I slowly climb onto the bed and scrape my nails lightly down his chest. He closes his eyes and arches his back as he hisses in pleasure.

"Do you know what I want, Harry?" I whisper seductively. I nuzzle his throat with my nose and then brush my lips teasingly over his Adam's apple. He hisses under his breath as I smile to myself.

"W-what do you want?" He stutters.

"I want to taste every inch of you. I want to devour you and make you writhe beneath me. I want you to watch me as I pleasure you." I whisper in his ear and nip his earlobe.

"L-love…" He groans.

I brush my thumb over his lips and they part as his hooded eyes watch me. I dip my head and capture his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. A throaty moan escapes from him as I hungrily explore his mouth. Harry shifts beneath me, trying to push himself closer to me, but I pull away. He growls at the loss of my lips and I smirk at him.

My heart pounds with excitement as I trail kisses along his collarbone. My hands caress his restrained arms and I can feel the tension in his muscles. I worship his chest with my lips, tongue, and hands. I move down across his abs, exploring and licking every inch.

His groans become more frequent as I nibble on his thighs. As my hand ghosts over his ball sack, he jerks his hips upward with a frustrated growl. I smirk against his stomach and trail my index finger over his pulsing cock.

"Hermione…love, please…" He pants.

"What do you want, Harry?"

His dark eyes meet mine and he licks his lips. "Touch me. Suck me."

I crawl up to him and give him a deep, hard kiss.

"Whatever you want, I will give it to you." I whisper against his lips.

My hand grips his member as I begin to stroke him and he moans with pleasure. I return to my place between his thighs and lick the head before taking his tip into my mouth. He groans softly as he throws his head back against the pillows.

After a few teasing sucks, I finally deep throat him and hear him gasp. I set a steady pace with my mouth as I massage his balls with my hand. He begins to thrusts his hips up to meet me and I hum in pleasure. He groans at the feeling of the vibration and I release him from my mouth. I glide my tongue down his length before sucking on first one ball sack, then the other and he writhes beneath me.

I don't think I can take much more. I want to give him as much pleasure as I can but my body is aching for attention.

I sit up and his hooded eyes meet mine. I reach behind me and unclasp my bra, tossing it to the floor. I then stand up and slowly remove my drenched underwear. Harry's hands ball into fists as he hungrily watches me.

"Love, I want to taste you." He murmurs but I shake my head no.

"I want you to see what you do to me." I tell him as I crawl back on the bed. I straddle him with my knees spread wide and slowly trail my right hand from my breast down to the apex of my thighs. I play with my clit and moan as I massage my breast with my other hand. My juices begin to cover my fingers and I slip one of them inside me.

"Oh Harry!" I gasp as he watches me with wide eyes.

I slip another finger inside and bite my lip seductively at him. He begins to thrash beneath me trying to free himself from the handcuffs.

"Fuck, Hermione! Love please! Let me go! Let me-FUCK!" He pants as I lean back so he has a better view of my fingers plunging inside of me.

"Oh god, Harry! I'm so close, baby!" I moan. I cry out as I climax and Harry watches me with wide eyes.

I pull my fingers out and raise them to my lips. His eyes narrow as I smirk down at him.

"Should I clean this off or do you want to?" I ask him.

"Let me do that." He growls and I place my fingers against his mouth. He sucks my fingers greedily, swirling his tongue around them to get every last drop of my juices.

I slowly rub my core against his member and he lets go of my fingers to watch me. I grasp his cock with my hand and guide it to my entrance. His pupils dilate and a wicked grin crosses his lips as he realizes what's coming next.

I sit myself on him to the hilt and gasp at the feel of him deep inside me. I wiggle my hips to help me adjust to him and make us both moan.

Placing my hands on his chest, I begin to ride him at a quick pace. He bends his knees and begins thrusting upwards, meeting my hips with his. I pant as our pace slows but roughly slam against each other. I know my pelvic bone is going to be bruised tomorrow but I don't even care. I'll just use a spell for it in the morning.

Our bodies are slick with sweat. The loud slapping of our skin fills the room as I lean back and screw him from a different angle. I gasp when I feel his cock brush against my sweet spot and angle myself to hit it again.

In the back of my pleasure filled mind I hear something snap and suddenly feel Harry's hands grip my hips. His mouth latches onto my breast as my arms encircle his shoulders. The tug of his mouth matches the pace of our thrusts and I feel myself quickly approaching my climax. With one final thrust, I'm finally pushed over the edge.

"HARRY!" I scream.

I feel him growl as I tighten around his cock and he explodes deep within me. His fingers dig into my back as he clutches me tightly to himself, burying his face in my neck. After a few more shallow thrusts to prolong our pleasure, we finally both still. I feel him twitch inside of me and moan as I sag against him in exhaustion.

We stay like this for awhile till he finally pulls away and captures my lips in a languid, sweet kiss. Once he pulls away, he grips my nape with his hand. His thumb strokes my throat as I stare into his eyes.

"What happened to the handcuffs?" I ask. He gives me a sheepish smile and shows me his hands.

"I used a spell to break them."

I see the cuffs are still on his wrists but the chain connecting them is broken. But that's not what grabs my attention the most. I notice blood on them and grip his wrist to get a better look at it. The metal cuffs cut into his skin at some point and the inflamed wounds are bleeding. His wrists are raw from all the struggling he did to get free.

"Oh my god, Harry!" I try to scramble off of him to get my wand but he holds me in place.

He chuckles softly and pecks my lips.

"I'm fine. It's totally worth it. That was…amazing, love. I want to stay inside you for a little longer. Please stay." He murmurs and rests his forehead against mine.

"I'm glad I was finally able to pleasure you." I whisper and caress his cheek with my hand.

"You bring me pleasure every day, Hermione. I've already told you. **You **are my greatest pleasure, just as you are. I love you so much."

"I love you too. But… does that mean all of my lessons are going to go to waste?" I ask mischievously.

"Well…I think we should make sure you get regular practice so that you remember everything you've learned." He seriously muses.

"That's what I thought." I give him a smug look and he bursts out laughing.

He rolls me beneath him and starts tickling me. Laughing hysterically, I try to push him off but he doesn't stop.

My relaxing weekend ends up being spent in bed like I planned but I didn't get much rest. ^_~

**A/N: This Hermione is more self-conscious than I would have liked but whatever. Lol. **

**Depression is a serious thing though and I hope no one thinks that I take it lightly. As someone that has experienced it on many occasions over the years on debilitating levels, I know how crippling it can be. If any of my readers ever needs someone to talk to, I'm here and more than willing to listen. So don't hesitate to message me. Sometimes it's nice to talk to a stranger about your problems. It can help. **

**That said, I hope everyone enjoyed this smutty one-shot. Lol**


End file.
